Fixing Bemo
by Mariannamarie
Summary: Fixing Bemo is about a troubled teen who thinks he can do what he wants and thinks hes always right. one day he got sick of it so he decided to skip school and meet one of his freinds that dropped out and drank something his friend had and passed out. later his father found him and he went to rehab.


Standridge 5

Fixing Bemo

Just like any other day in Antioch, California I sleep till my dad wakes me up for school. Ugh, school. I hate school. It's hard and no one seems to help and the kids. Oh, please! I can do so much better by myself. But nooooo. My dad says it'll help me in the long run, whatever. I know what I want to do and that's work as a fixator, someone who fixes broken toys. Sounds crazy, but hey! No more school and the pay is good!

"Bemo, 5 minutes!" my dad Bobarlin yelled.

"I know!" I screamed back. Gosh, he can get really annoying sometimes. From telling me what to do to making me do it. On the way to school he kept asking if I was okay. As soon as I get to school, I was greeted by my friends Scott, Marcella, and Mason. We talk for about ten minutes, and then we all went our separate ways to class. My first hour is math. I'm not too happy they put me in math the first hour of the day but it's too late to change now and it's required.

After first hour, I walked to my next class. Second hour is my favorite hour of the day! It was a workshop. I had an A in that class and I always had one. Every test we had I bombed it, of course Mason and Scott were in that class and they always copied me. They would always goof around and get each other in so much trouble. Sometimes I'd get in trouble with them. Yes, they may be a huge distraction but they're still my best friends. One time Mason was using the screw gun and he thought it'd be funny to screw off one of Scott's arms and his arm fell off. They started laughing, which got the teacher's attention and they got sent to the office with three days of IMS (In Mechanic Suspension). My dad thinks they're bad influences, but I don't listen.

School for me was getting so boring! I've thought about skipping several times but I never did it because my dad would be on my case, but this time it was an emergency. I just walked right out acting like I was going to a class outside. Mason and Scott caught up to me and were trying to follow. They asked what I was doing so I told them I had to get something from a teacher, they tried to follow but I told them not to. They had a very confused expression on their face. I had to leave.

Most people wouldn't think someone like me would do this because of how my dad was in school. He was a straight-A student and always followed the directions. I don't see how someone could sit there and let other people boss them around! I was the complete opposite of him. He got things done fast and easy, I on the other hand, can't seem to get concentrated enough to finish my work on time or to even understand what I'm supposed to be doing. Yes, sometimes the consequences suck, but at least my dad is there to help explain it and do it for me.

As I was leaving the school, a teacher came up and asked what I was doing. I just told her I was getting something from a teacher just like how I told my friends. Thankfully she believed me and didn't ask any more questions. She started walking the other way and as soon as she turned I darted out, not turning back. No one caught me either!

I stayed in the back streets till I saw an abandoned building and called my friend Storm so he could hang out. Storm is out of school now and one time he took me to this party and handed me a drink with something in it. I don't know what it was, but ever since then I've been texting him and calling him for more. It makes me forget about everything that goes on in my life and it makes me feel good.

As Storm was on his way, I just sat there fiddling with my feet, not caring about how much trouble I get in from the school or my dad. Nothing scares me and I'm ready for whatever life throws at me.

Finally, Storm showed up with a big bottle of the stuff I drank at that party. It had a big sign on it saying "XX". I never saw the bottle; I've only seen it in a cup or water bottle. To be honest, now I was scared. I didn't want Storm to see I was scared so I tried more than I was supposed to and more than I have ever tried before. At the party I only took a drink and I was messed up like ten minutes later. This time I took three whole cups of it! I just downed it, not thinking about how it was going to affect me.

Everything started getting blurry and my words started to slur. Even Storm knew I took too much. He kept asking if I was okay and I just said I was fine and that I'll be okay to get home, even though I wasn't okay, I knew something bad was going to happen. I didn't want Storm to think I was some kind of girl that couldn't handle herself.

Storm took just one drink of it and he seemed to be just fine. How come I couldn't handle it? I could. If Storm can do it, so can I!

I looked at the time and there were only 30 minutes left of school. I didn't realize how fast the time flew by! Storm and I walked out of the abandoned building acting like nothing happened. I tried to walk all the way back to school so my dad could pick me up and I could go home and just go to bed. My vision started to blacken and everything became shaky. I tried to avoid it and just keep going. We made it down an alley way to where Storm lived and that's where we split up. He asked if I was okay to walk by myself and I just nodded and walked away.

Before I knew it I was down on the ground trying to catch my breath and flopping each and every way. Then I fell into a deep sleep and started floating. I couldn't move my body but I knew what was going on around me. I could hear cats and other rodents in the dumpster I was by and cars zooming around, sirens were going off every other hour. I wonder if my dad was looking for me or if he thought I was okay. I knew he was looking for me, my dad always wants to know where I am and what I'm doing.

I feel my phone vibrating but I can't seem to get the strength to get it. I tried so hard to open it and just tell them to help. Finally I got it to my face and answered it, it was my dad and I told him that I didn't know where I was or what I was doing but I needed help right away.

He kept asking where I was and all I said was I was in an alley, by a dumpster. I could feel the air getting colder and the surroundings getting darker. As I was coming to my senses I got the strength to crawl to the road and try to get some people's attention. Not very many cars were out because it was so late.

Finally a car came by and stopped. I asked what time it was and to call my dad. "What's his number?" the stranger asked. "845-307-8936" I said quietly.

"Hello, this is Patricia and I have your son Bemo right next to me."

I couldn't make out what my dad was saying but I knew he was worried. After they got off the phone Patricia helped me up and sat me down and told me my dad was on his way and that he was very worried.

About 5 minutes later my dad pulls up and grabs me. He hugs me so hard that I could barely even breathe.

"Bemo don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear?" my father said.

On the way back home we talked about what we should do to help me get better. My dad suggested rehab. I wasn't too sure if that's what I wanted but it sounded like it would help me.

But the very next day I went. It wasn't too bad what the girl told me about it, so I stayed and it really did change me.


End file.
